Burning Hellfire
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Harley has been kidnapped by Catwoman who wants revenge for a scheme that destroyed a precious museum wing of cat artefacts but will The Joker be able to save Harley before she is shamed beyond belief or will it be too late! HarleyxJoker, CreeperxJoker, CatwomanvsJoker
1. Chapter 1

**Harley came to weakly her whole body aching and unable to move. She was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists her feet unable to touch the ground "W...What the? Where the hell am I? "she said moaning crossly.**

**"Harley Quinn or should I say Harleen Quinzelle? Your boss has been a real pain in the ass to me and I thought I should just send him a warning" Catwoman said angrily her face filled with rage and fury.**

**"Selina but WHY? I thought we were FRIENDS!" Harley cried wriggling about.**

**Catwoman clenched her fists "We WERE friends until you and your so called BOYFRIEND blew up that museum and DESTROYING a whole wing filled with feline artefacts!" she shrieked angrily.**

**Harley felt guilty "Selina I am REALLY sorry about that but it was Puddin's idea" she explained nervously.**

**"ENOUGH LIES!" Catwoman yelled "Your gonna pay so I got a friend to keep you company" she giggled and snapped her fingers.**

**From the shadows appeared The Joker's enemy The Creeper wearing his usual garb and grinning insanely making Harley afraid "Hello foxy lady!" He cried panting heavily at the sight of his favourite clown girl.**

**"No..NO anyone but HIM!" Harley shrieked wriggling like crazy to keep him away from her she even started kicking but he grabbed her leg.**

**"This is what I love about you baby you're so full of ENERGY!" The Creeper sniggered.**

**Catwoman smirked "First let's make you more pathetic" she said and yanked off Haley's hat causing her blonde hair to tumble down over her shoulders enticing the Creeper further. She then pulled off her mask and cleaned off the Make-up "There now your HARLEEN QUINZELLE again not that stupid clown bitch you PRETEND to be" she sneered and then leapt out the window "Have fun" she giggled escaping into the night.**

**"Well baby it's just us now" The Creeper chuckled grabbing rope from the floor and moving towards her.**

**"No...stay away from me...No...No...NOOOOO!" Harley screamed loudly her voice echoing through Gotham.**

**_At fun factory_**

**The Joker sat at his desk going over blueprints for his next scheme and editing them if he felt something was not right. He was drinking whisky to help him calm his nerves since he had been in a fight with Batman again and LOST and what was more Harley hadn't been there to welcome him home and cheer him up.**

**"Stupid Bat face always ruining my plans" Joker grumbled crossly when the phone rang "Now what?" He groaned.**

**_"Joker are you there?" _****a very concerned Ivy said down the phone she sounded as if she was out of breath.**

**"Well if it isn't the weed you sound tired were you and Harvey at it again?" he teased and then burst out laughing.**

**_"Very Funny!..." _****Ivy grumbled crossly as she had been called by Harley while she was having sex one time and knew she would never shut up about it.**

**"So Plant lady what can I do for you?" The Joker asked grinning widely.**

**_"Its Selina she's gone after HARLEY for revenge and I'm pretty sure she'll do something that will hurt your pride as a guy now go find her!" _****Ivy yelled angrily.**

**The Joker stopped clowning around and became serious "Where was she last seen?" he asked coldly.**

**_"Near the docks but hurry!"_**** Ivy said sternly her voice filled with worry.**

**The Joker slammed down the phone "If that kinky cat bitch is going to go after MY Harley she's dug herself an EARLY grave in cat hell!" He snarled angrily and made his way to the weapons room.**

**_meanwhile_**

**Harley winced in disgust as The Creeper smooched her deeply intertwining his tongue into her mouth and then licked her face "Oh baby do you taste GOOD!" he cried licking his lips.**

**"You filthy rotten SHITFACE!" Harley spat trying to get the taste of The Creeper from her mouth angry tears filling her eyes "How DARE you kiss me!".**

**"What can I say your beauty LURES me in like prey to the Lion" he chuckled stroking her chest making her blush.**

**"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU PERV!" Harley shrieked jerking around.**

**The Creeper pulled out a pair of scissors and pulled at Harley's costume and made several slices in her outfit in the most embarrassing places enraging her further "Aw baby! wow you look even SEXIER!" he cried wolf whistling.**

**The Creeper had sliced cuts in her upper thigh leg areas, one near her lower groin area and one up through her stomach area, Her arms had small cuts here and there and her breasts had a cut straight across the front flashing her cleavage "I...am...a GENIUS!" The creeper said licking his lips deviously.**

**"YOU PERVERT! How DARE you wreck my suit do you know how much this thing COST more than your cheap tacky wardrobe buddy!" she yelled angrily. As she jerked about the rips got bigger angering her further so she stopped but she was close to tears ONLY her Puddin could so this sort of thing or at least see this much flesh.**

**The Creeper picked up camera "Got this from Cat babe she is SOO nice but your still my favourite sweetie" he chuckled and began taking pictures of the furious and helpless Harley.**

**"Puddin PLEASE save me!" Harley thought as tears filled her eyes. She hadn't said it but she felt ASHAMED and filthy being like this in front of another man.**

**_Meanwhile_**

**The Joker sped down the streets of Gotham in his car furiously he was not about to let some Latex clad bitch who was infatuated with cats touch HIS Harlequin. In the back he had brought guns of every kind and many of his tricks this time he was SERIOUS since he had received a letter from Catwoman from her beloved Isis. **

**"I'm coming Harley so just hold on baby" He thought to himself his mind filled with both worry and rage for her safety.**


	2. C2: My woman

The Joker stormed through the alleyways of Gotham to Cat woman's hideout he had machine guns strapped to his back and pistols in his belt. He was so furious that he had even brought exploding marbles, gas bombs and grenades plus his favourite acid flower.

"Hang on Harls daddy's coming for you" he said firmly. He KNEW that Harley HATED The Creeper with every fibre of her being hell she even had nightmares of him every now and again still.

"Well you finally came eh clown boy" a familiar voice said to which Catwoman flew down and landed on her hands and feet in front of him crouching.

The Joker glared at her "Catwoman I should have guessed you'd go against me but why HARLEY?" he said angrily.

Catwoman straightened up then frowned at him "You destroyed a valuable museum wing filled with Cat related artefacts and for that I CANNOT forgive you" she said darkly.

The Joker burst out laughing "Holy shit you and your fucking cat obsession it cracks me up every time" he hollered bending over.

Catwoman frowned "We'll see how funny it is when your precious Harlequin is RAPED by The Creeper" she sneered.

The Joker stopped laughing and frowned his eyes dark "It was funny when it was just the cat deal but messing with MY Harley earned you a dangerous place on my list of enemies Cat woman" he said icily.

"Well then you better save her" Cat woman said and ran off into the shadows.

The Joker shot at her but she dodged and he could hear her laughter from far off. Usually he would go after her but Harley was more important right now.

**_Meanwhile_**

"NOO LEMME GO YOU BASTARD!" Harley shrieked thrashing about but to no avail she couldn't get free. She had a stern face on but in truth she was very scared.

"Aw come on sweetie I know you like it" The Creeper sniggered groping her chest as if they were toys.

"Then you MUST be fucking MORON!" Harley snapped. This guy was being way to hard when her Puddin touched her sure he was harsh but he could also be gentle this guy was just clumsy and stupid.

The Creeper began licking her peachy face and neck making Harley shudder with disgust "You taste REALLY good baby" he teased enjoying seeing Harley squirm.

"Shut your pie hole!" Harley snapped trying to sound tough.

"You know I don't why such a loon like Mr Happy has a girl like you I bet he don't even know what to do with these babies" He said squeezing her nipples so tears welled up.

"That's where your WRONG Creepo! I've felt more pleasure with Mistah-J then you'll ever know!" she snapped with a smirk trying to upset him.

The Creeper just blinked and then tore the chest off her Harlequin outfit flashing her black lace bra "Ooo Black lace bra and its new" He chuckled and yanked on the wire between her ribcage making her boobs bounce.

"Don't touch what you can't AFFORD jerk!" Harley snapped fiercely but he wasn't paying attention he was too busy looking at a mark on her chest.

"Hey sweetie you got a mark on your chest it looks sore" he cooed poking it.

Pain shot through Harley's body "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" She snapped crossly. The Joker had only just marked her with a J on her chest a few days ago so it was still healing and it still stung like a mother under water or when using soap.

"Y'know I kinda like it but I wanna make my OWN mark" The Creeper said picking up a pair of scissors and pointing them at her hip.

Harley felt a shiver of pure fear run down her back NOBODY was meant to mark her only her Puddin and that was the law in their relationship "Mistah-J...Please help me" she whispered.

Suddenly the door exploded and the room was filled with laughing gas but neither of them were affected due to being insane already.

Harley smiled at LAST her beloved clown prince had come to save her from her yellow stalker Tarzan freak. She could go HOME and be safe and snuggle up next to her Puddin.

The Joker walked in his eyes dark and a large frown on his face that grew larger when he saw Harley bound to the ceiling with The Creeper molesting her.

The Creeper smirked "Aw too bad Mr happy showed up spoiling our fun" he sniggered and leapt away from Harley ready to play.

The Joker breathed heavily "Just when I thought you couldn't get any STUPIDER...You chose to try and RAPE MY HARLEY!" he raged angrily.

"Puddin help!" Harley cried tears spilling over. She was both relieved that he was finally here but frightened of what he would do once the fight was over.

The Joker turned to Harley and smiled at her briefly "No worries Pooh daddy will come and save you" he cooed making her blush.

"Try and catch me first!" The Creeper cried laughing crazily and leapt at the Joker who squirted him with acid and burned his shoulder making him shriek in pain.

The Joker smirked "Aw did that hurt?" he chuckled then glared at him "GOOD! You deserve it for touching MY WOMAN!" he snarled.

Wanting to be able to help him Harley tried rocking back and forth but the rope stayed strong and she HAD to because her boobs started bouncing and she felt shameless.

The Creeper punched The Joker and sent him flying into a wall injuring his back but only enough for sprains, bruises and scrapes luckily no broken bones.

"Aw what a shame Happy's out of the game" The Creeper chuckled and pranced up to Harley and grabbed her around the waist resting his face in her boobs.

Suddenly a bullet hit The Creeper in the arm making him immediately release his grip on Harley and stagger backwards in pain.

"Get you filthy hands OFF her you ugly fashion reject!" The Joker raged getting up and pointing his gun at The Creeper again.

"You SHOT me are you insane?!" The Creeper yelled actually feeling scared for once.

The Joker smirked and shot him again 3 more times "You have NO idea" The Joker chuckled and then put his gun away and turned his attention to Harley.

"Puddin you did it!" she cried happily then realized about her torn outfit and turned red looking away.

She waited for The Joker to slap her and call her a whore for flashing boobs to another guy but it never came instead he stood in front of her looking pitiful.

"P...Puddin?" she said nervously to which he pulled out his switchblade and began cutting her loose. When he finally cut the rope he took her in his arms then placed her on the floor.

"Poor Harls that must have been scary" he said gently untying her hands.

"Yeah it was but I KNEW you'd come Puddin I mean I BELONG to you" She said tearfully.

The Joker saw her tears and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace "It's ok Harley I'm here now you're safe" he said rubbing her back. The Danger was over and Harley was safe.


	3. C3: Special girl

Harley lay on the bed quietly wearing a white blouse and her black lace bra and panties. She was crying silently still scarred from her encounter with The Creeper and relief that The Joker had actually come for her.

If he had been even a few seconds late she would have been fucked senseless by a molesting stalker who dressed like a male drag queen with a giant red boa. The thought made her sick and she curled up burying her face into her pillow.

Suddenly a shadow loomed in the doorway "Hey sweets how you doing?" The Joker said in a stern yet concerned tone.

Harley didn't turn over to face him but decided to acknowledge him "I feel a little better now that I'm home" she said quietly.

The Joker clenched his fists tightly she just hadn't been the same since The Creeper assaulted her. She had become quiet and despondent she hadn't even hugged him once and he was starting to MISS being crushed by her hugs.

"Pooh you wanna tell daddy what's wrong?" The Joker said approaching the bed and sitting on his side so he was gazing down upon her.

"You'll get mad if I do" she sniffed tearfully burying her face deeper into her pillow as the tears fell.

The Joker felt guilty and stroked her long blonde hair "Harls I won't be mad I PROMISE now tell me what's on your mind" he said gently.

Harley lay there for a second but then got up and faced him her eyes red and swollen from crying so much. She crawled towards him and sat on his lap clinging tightly to his purple jacket.

The Joker held her tightly and stroked her hair enjoying her smell, her warmth and her softness. He had MISSED his little Harlequin badly and had been worried about her when Ivy had told him she was in danger.

"When...When The Creeper was alone with me he...he did stuff" Harley said nervously fear and disgust filling her mind.

The Joker raised an eyebrow "Oh? what kind of stuff?" he said firmly.

Harley gripped his jacket even tighter grabbing his chest now and began trembling at the thought of what COULD have occurred but didn't "He...He kissed me..." she said quietly.

The Joker grip tightened around Harley as rage filled his mind at the thought of ANOTHER man touching his woman "What else did he do?" he asked darkly.

"Well he tore off the front of my outfit, he groped my chest, licked my face poked your mark" she said nervously.

The Joker went quiet for a while "HE DID WHAT!" he snapped angrily. How DARE that fashion reject think he could get sugar from HIS woman. The next time he showed his face he was hyena chow.

Harley noticed The Joker had gone quiet "P...Puddin?" she said nervously.

The Joker looked down at Harley then suddenly kissed her and began groping her chest gently. He WANTED to get rid of the feel of that asshole from Harley no matter what.

Harley returned his kiss running her hands through his green hair enjoying the taste of his kiss. She began to straddle him so she could become closer to him she NEEDED to feel him no matter what "I LOVE you J" she thought to herself.


End file.
